Blanc/U: Action Unleashed
Blanc is Lowee's CPU. A quiet, typically calm girl whose favorite hobby is reading. If she is angered, however, she tends to become dangerously violent. Profile Blanc Appearance Blanc bears the appearance of a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and light brown hair. Her hair is short, going down to her chin and her fringe is kept parted to the left. She is noted to commonly wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it. Her attire consists of a white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees. This dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area. She seems to wear a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting. Her final part of her outfit is excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet and introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul-mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. White Heart Appearance White Heart has the appearance of a young girl with a petite and slim figure. Her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair. Her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach. Her attire consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and is very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Relationships Story Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Lowee No Totemo Samuii-Bi Moshimo Totsuzen Blanc To Nepgear Ga Shimai Ni Nattachi CD Gameplay Blanc fights is a very similar manner to her RPG self, though her tanking ability is toned down for game balance reasons. She still uses a hammer for attacks, and much like the RPG games, her attacks are slow yet powerful, making her ideal for beating up large single enemies, but makes her easily vulnerable to swarming and flank attacks. Her alternate attack provides her some crowd control capability, and while generally a very short ranged fighter, her special attacks allow for a degree of mid range attacking. In HDD form she is somewhat faster in movement and attack, making defense somewhat easier, and her attacks gain even more power and slightly more range. Equipment Weapons Hair Styles |-|Blanc= |-|White Heart= Costumes |-|Blanc= |-|White Heart= Command List Blanc White Heart Skills Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Gameplay Sample= |-| Quotes Navigation Category:Blanc Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia U Characters